Castle Before Time
by sEEp throuGh the BLack gATEs
Summary: A LONG time ago, King Enma was sealed inside rock, soil and stones. Only when water and fire combine together, then King Enma will be set free. The new Queen is now living in a castle full of drama and stories.


**IMPORTANT:**

_Kathryn(me): This story is different from most fan fiction stories. It doesn't take place after or during the show. In fact, the only thing from the show that I will be using in this story are the characters. (Yusuke isn't the main character...Shocked? I'm not) He didn't hear that._

_Yusuke: Okay! We get it! Get on with the story!_

_Kuwabara: Yeah!_

_Youko: Be patient._

_Hiei: I'd better have a good part._

_Botan: You shouldn't be greedy._

Long ago, when there was no border between Makai and Ningenkai, King Enma was locked away in a stone. The stone was created by an extremely powerful female demon and it was used to secure King Enma and his powers away until the day when fire and water combined together. Which, according to the demon, was going to be a long time.

The demon, Roiyaru, took it upon herself to become the new Queen of the worlds. Her castle was on the border of Makai and Ningenkai. She was a cruel leader, but a kind woman. Although she had authority and would've been able to make the world peaceful, she never once thought to stop the war and create a barrier.

Like all Queens, Roiyaru needed to marry. So one day, she found herself in a carriage, riding with her royal guards and her servants to find her male. This is where our story begins.

Rain fell loudly onto the rooftop Queen Roiyaru's carriage and the thunder echoed throughout the land. A head appeared in the carriage window and Queen Roiyaru's eyes narrowed.

"What is it, Jaikon?" the Queen snapped, glaring at the man at her window. Jaikon was one of the thirty-three cooks in the castle. Out of all the cooks, he was probably the most interesting. He was half human, half frog-demon and he was basically all green, except his hazel eyes. The entire castle, even the other cooks, think his food is genius. It might possibly be because he's half frog demon, half human.

Jaikon swallowed and stuck his tongue out, which was a bad habit he had. "Your Majesty, you see, we're entering a forest and the rain cannot pass through the trees. Your adviser suggests that you walk to stretch."

"Really?" Queen Roiyaru growled and Jaikon backed away, nodding ferociously. "Fine," she mumbled, tapping lightly on the roof. A little trap door opened and her coach looked down at her.

"Yes, your Majesty?" he said.

"Stop the carriage and let me get out. I would like to ride one of the horses."

"Yes, your Majesty," the coach tipped his hat and closed the trap door. The carriage came to a halt and the Queen stepped out, holding out her hand. Jaikon took it and led her to a tall, black horse.

"Thank you," Roiyaru pulled her hand from Jaikon's and hopped on the horse. She dug her heels into the horse and he neighed loudly, beginning to trot.

About an hour later, the Queen was extremely bored. She was young for a demon, only 50 years old, and she didn't like to sit still all the time. Even though the scenery was beautiful, it wasn't enough to entertain her. So, she hit the horse's side with her heels and he started to gallop, passing everyone in front of him.

Roiyaru laughed, clutching the reins tightly. Behind her she could hear her guards shouting at her to turn around. She ignored them and kept going.

Blurs of green whizzed by Queen Roiyaru as the horse kept going. Right now, nothing could ruin her mood. The breeze was playfully tossing through her hair, tangling around and throughout the Queen's long, blonde hair. She giggled and gripped the reins even tighter.

All of a sudden, the horse's hind legs were pulled out from under him and he fell onto the ground, causing Queen Roiyaru to fly off and hit a tree. She moaned and grabbed her bleeding head. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her collar and she found herself looking at a gorgeous fox demon with long, silver hair and a white robe.

"This will probably be worth something," he mumbled to himself, digging his right hand into her wrist.

"Let go of me!" the Queen whined. Even though she was powerful, this fox was gorgeous and she didn't want to scar his porcelain skin. "Do you know who I am?"

"Queen Roiyaru," he said surprisingly calm. He broke the bracelet of her wrist and stuffed it into his robes. "But who doesn't know you?" The foxes golden eyes met the Queen's grey ones.

"I-" Roiyaru stopped and stared at the two gold ovals. "I-" she tried to speak again, but his gaze seemed to have held her mouth shut. The fox turned away and instantly the Queen felt her voice coming back.

She watched his silver tail flicker behind him as he walked away, carrying her bracelet in his slender, long fingers. He was perfect, everything about him: his body, his face, his fingers, his eyes. Those eyes! They were deadly and vicious but absolutely memorizing.

The thief turned and ran his eyes down the Queen's body. "A strand of your hair is worth more than my entire existence," he snickered.

"And?" she almost purred.

"And I'm taking you," the fox jumped and landed behind her. The Queen didn't struggle as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. "You're mine," he muttered in her ear. Roiyaru didn't argue to that. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to run.

The thief was much faster than her black horse. His leg's seemed to glide over the ground as he ran faster and faster, dodging trees and bushes. Queen Roiyaru's grip tightened around his neck as he ran even faster. The wind smacked her hard on her pale skin. It abused and teased her hair, whipping it across her face and hitting her eyes.

Finally, the fox stopped suddenly at a cavern. A bunch of demons looked up. They were all male and they all were holding a lethal weapon of some sort.

"Youko, why the hell is the Queen in our cavern?" a demon with three horns on both sides of his head asked. He stood up and walked toward the fox, Youko, and Roiyaru.

"Ransom," Youko grumbled. The horned demon grabbed the Queen's wrist and dragged her away from Kurama. Of course, the Queen got frustrated and started to scream. Almost immediately, all the demon's in the cave stood up, silencing her at once.

"Let me go!" she hissed at the demon wringing her wrist. He turned his head and smirked but didn't bother to do anything else.

In the back of the cave, Roiyaru sat on a hay mat. She guessed that it was the best the demons could give their Queen. She was highly insulted, though. The demon with the six horns walked over and bent down.

"Would you like some water?" he asked, his voice kinder than before. He was speaking in a whisper and he obviously didn't want the other demons in the cave to hear him. This was probably because they thought he was tough and would rather kill someone than talk to them.

"Yes, please," she muttered.

"My name's Yomi, by the way," Yomi smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Roiyaru said somberly. At least one of the demon's was being nice to her. Even if it wasn't the kind of treatment she was used to.

Yomi stood up and turned his back on her, which was another thing she hated. When people turn her back on her and don't even acknowledge they're leaving. She decided she'll have to learn to deal with a lot of things she's not used to in this jail, though.

A few minutes later, Yomi came back carrying a bucket of water and some clumps of grass. Roiyau watched him walk toward her and she watched all the other demons in the cave, including Youko, give him dirty looks and grit their teeth at him. Yomi ignored the demons surrounding him and dropped the bucket and the grass in front of Roiyaru.

"My Queen, your supper," he snickered and the entire cavern burst out into laughter. Yomi didn't care about her. He was just mimicking her and teasing her. Although she was forced to stay in that vile cave, she wanted to tear their heads off.

She should've, too. The only problem was that they had her hand tied behind her back and she didn't have any muscles in her body. Roiyaru would rather use her hands to fight. It was amazing, in fact.

Each finger would be moved in a different way to form a new symbol. She used the force of gravity, the wind, the water, fire, the plants and anything else involving nature, except animals.

That night, the cave echoed with snoring from the disgusting thieves. Queen Roiyaru couldn't sleep because of the noise and she couldn't get comfortable, either. Her hopes were brought down even more when Yomi arose from his sleep and looked at her. All she wanted was for him to make another snappy comment and insult her title.

Instead, he walked to her and untied her. Her first thought was to kill him, right there right then. Then she realized, he _untied_ her. Even if he had disrespected her, he untied her. Was he going to let her free and run away from the horrible cave? No, he didn't let go of her wrists. He didn't even speak.

"What?" she hissed, glaring at him.

"Sorry about before," Yomi murmured. He looked away, ashamed and embarrassed. Roiyaru could even see some pink on his cheeks in the dark.

"It's fine. Let go of me so I can leave!" she snapped and his eyes swerved right back to her. He shook his head and let go of her wrists. Roiyaru found she didn't want to move. She had no energy and was starving. She also had no idea where the castle was or how to get there.

Yomi cupped her chin in his right hand and kissed her. Roiyaru's eyes widened and she pushed him off. Not only did he disrespect her, he just _kissed_ her! He wasn't allowed to kiss her!

But it felt so right.

The entire night, Yomi stood by Roiyaru. Finally, as the sun hit the cave, Yomi tied Roiyaru's wrists together. She shook for she didn't want to be tied up again, helpless in the back of a thief's cavern. She didn't want to eat clumps of grass and drink from a filthy bucket. This isn't how she planned her vacation out of the castle at all.

"Wait, Yomi!" Roiyaru called as he was walking away. With almost no effort, she jumped on her feet and ran to Yomi. With her hands still tied tight together, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. The two were shocked by what the Queen had just done, but they were very satisfied and content she did so.

"I'll get you out," he whispered, afraid he would wake the other demons. "I promise."

"Then come with me!" Roiyaru begged. The words slipped out of her mouth and she didn't actually mean to say them. She barely new the demon _and_ he was a thief. At the same time, though, she did mean it. She did want him to come with her.

"Come with you? You mean back to the castle? They'll arrest me!" he exclaimed, his voice was still barely a whisper.

"Not if your King."

Once again, the two were shocked by the Queen's actions. Yomi grabbed her hand and led her out of the cave. He took a glance back at his home and his eyes started to glisten. He seemed almost glad to be leaving his old, rowdy life. Queen Roiyaru didn't disagree the least bit. His life must've been horrible. After all, he lived in a _cave_ with a bunch of _thieves _around him. She could tell he's never had a serious relationship with a girl, probably just one night flings. To Roiyaru, that was a disgusting and horrible.

The two walked for two days straight, talking amongst themselves about their lives and their plans for the future. Queen Roiyaru told Yomi about how she engulfed King Enma in a sea of rocks, dirt and boulders. Then, she placed a protective seal over the stone body of King Enma and sealed him tightly inside until fire and water combined. Yomi was highly interested in this and asked her to show him some of her talents. She complained that she was too tired to work with nature at that point.

Yomi told her the story of how he was kicked out of his town because he stole from a healer. The town of demons chased him out of the gates and left him stranded in the forest with nothing but bruises, cuts, torn clothes and a scared heart. As soon as he stumbled upon Youko, he immediately befriended the fox demon. They started to go around the two worlds, robbing humans, weak demons and even some royal, powerful demons.

"Youko Kurama," Yomi murmured and Queen Roiyaru glanced at the horned demon. "He's fierce, stern and has a cold heart. At the same time-" Youmi went quite, his eyes were dazed and solemn.

"Your going to miss him?" Roiyaru asked and Yomi nodded, finally meeting Roiyaru's clouded, grey eyes.

"He was a good comrade," he smirked and slid his fingers through Roiyau's fingers. His grip tightened around her soft, pale hands as she stroked the back of his hand with her index finger. "But I think I'll like it even better with you, your Majesty"

Queen Roiyaru's heart leapt. Yomi was perfect; his looks, his actions and his words. Happiness was taking her entire body over and all the wanted was to grow wings and fly away, wrapped in the arms of her new love. She wanted to tell him she loved him, she wanted to tell him that she'd always be with him, but all she could say was, "Please, call me Roiyaru."

Yomi smiled, stopped walking and pulled her into him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned down so his lips were almost touching hers. The breath from her mouth sent shivers up his back.

"Roiyaru," he whispered. "Such a beautiful name." His voice was the world to Roiyaru. She didn't know what it was, but she loved him. He was hers and she was his.

All good things come to an end, though. As Yomi let go of Roiyaru, her Royal Guards appeared from behind the trees. Kien, the head of the guards, grabbed Yomi and put his hands behind his back.

"So, you're the one who ambushed the Queen and kidnaped her," he hissed, dragging his sword along Yomi's neck so softly and slowly. Yomi moaned as blood oozed out of the cut.

"Stop it!" Roiyaru exclaimed, running to Yomi and grabbing him away from Kien. "How dare you touch him!"

"He must've put her under some sort of hypnosis!" Kien exclaimed, grabbing Yomi back. "Take it off!" he demanded, holding the sword close to Yomi's heart.

"STOP IT NOW!" the Queen screeched, violently pushing the sword off Yomi's chest. She started to weep when Yomi glanced down on her, his eyes shaking feverishly.

"Take the goddam spell off now!" Kien shouted, ignoring the Queen's sobbing. Yomi didn't move, his eyes just remained on Roiyaru. "Fine, have it your way!" Kien shoved Yomi to the ground and all the Royal Guards made a tight circle around Kien, Yomi and Roiyaru. Kien chuckled, almost feeling sorry for Yomi. "You're pathetic," he murmured, still smiling.

All the guards drew their weapons, some swords and some daggers. Roiyaru collapsed on the floor and wrapped her arms around Yomi.

"Please, don't hurt him," she begged through tears. "All he did was help me! Stop, please! I'm going to marry him!"

The guards immediately shoved their weapons back into the safety of their belts. All the guards, except Kien. He glared down at Yomi for Kien wanted to become the new King and claim Roiyaru as his beautiful prize! He decided he had to get rid of Yomi that instant.

"What are you doing?" Kien barked. "Don't you see? The spell is getting worse! Kill him!" Of course, Kien didn't actually believe that Roiyaru was under a spell or hypnosis of any kind, he was just very greedy.

The other guards reluctantly drew out their swords and one guard reached to take Roiyaru to safety. She pulled away and held Yomi even tighter. His eyes remained on hers, as if to tell her he wasn't scared and everything would be fine.

Two other guards grabbed her arms and she screamed as loud as she could, twisting her way from their grips. It took five men, no, seven men to pry the wailing Queen from her lover. Yomi suddenly looked scared and he jumped up. Kien whacked him right over the head, causing him to fall into the dirt.

"Help him," she begged one of the guards as huge drops of water rolled down her cheek. "He can't die! I love him!" The guard looked down at her with sympathetic eyes, but didn't respond. Finally, she gave up and collapsed on her knees crying silent tears. "Yomi," she whispered.

Why did she love him so much? Why did she feel this way for only him? Then she realized why. It was because it was true love, love which can't be broken just from death. She loved him more than her own life and would kill every man in this group to be with him. In fact, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. She slowly put her fingers into place and let the power flow through her hands. The ground started to shake under her feet, but it stopped when one of the guards smacked her hands.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," he murmured, looking quite ashamed with himself. Roiyaru felt rage and hate boiling up inside her and eating away at her heart.

"THEN DON'T DO IT!" she screamed, turning everyone's head. "Your supposed to protect me and help me! Don't touch Yomi!"

It was too late. Kien's blade penetrated right through Yomi's heart. Roiyaru felt her own heart ripping to shreds. She shook feverishly and her tears stopped coming. Her one true love was dead. The only man she's ever loved, let alone liked.

"He's still kickin'," she heard one guard say to Kien. Roiyaru looked up and through one guard's leg, saw Yomi trying to get up. Blood was running out of his wound rapidly, but he was still able to lift himself. Kien immediately kicked him hard in the stomach and Yomi fell into a shallow puddle of his own blood.

"Youmi!" she ripped her body from the guards and pushed the other guards aside. To stop the second strike, she threw herself upon Yomi, stroking his blonde hair. "I think I love you," she muttered to him, though he was unconscious and couldn't hear her.

"My Lady, please stop this. You do not love this man," Kien snapped.

"And you don't have the right to deny me!" she growled.

Before she knew it, Kien had whacked her on the head and caused her to fall unconscious. Her head went limp, along with the rest of her body. Dark poured into her vision and finally, everything was black.

_Kathryn: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this extremely long chapter. I decided to use a twist and totally change the Yu Yu Hakusho around and I hope you find the new Yu Yu Hakusho entertaining._

_Yomi: Finally, someone actually used me in their story._

_Kathryn: And aren't you lucky? You're one of the main characters._

_Hiei: And someone's actually not using me._

_Kathryn: Be patient, oh short fire demon._

_Youko: I found it quite enjoyable._

_Hiei: because you were IN it._

_Kathryn: BOYS! Bad demons! No fighting!_

_Keiko: I liked it and I wasn't in it._

_Kathryn: Thank you, Keiko. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it_

_**Oh, by the way, Yomi and Youko Kurama aren't going to be the only characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. **_

_-Kathryn_


End file.
